Twilight Sparkle and the Blistering Blizzard
by MeowTehCat
Summary: Twilight Sparkle visits Canterlot (who would have guessed?) But this time, something different has happened: Snow. But not just a few flakes, but buckets and buckets of snow that won't stop falling. Twilight Sparkle and her friends (including Princess Luna) have to go on an adventure to save Princess Celestia from a land that was thought to have been lost forever.
1. Chapter 1

Twilight Sparkle and the Blizzard A-Brewing: Part One

_The Scene is Set, the Sparkle is Sick_

The pony guides clomped onto the frost-covered road. The carriage halted to a stop. They turned around and declared, "Welcome to Canterlot, home of the great Princess Celestia and her glorious sister, Princess Luna. Both of them control day and night respectively."

I jumped off the carriage. "I thank you." I bowed and trotted off to see the greatest teacher, the shining and bright Princess Celestia. I, Twilight Sparkle, the Princess' best student, was off to deliver my findings on the magic of friendship. Spike, my small dragon assistant was currently visiting a friend in Manehattan. I was now forced to deliver the message on foot, the task is slightly tedious, but it must be done. The cold breezes of winter did not help my journey move along, and there was an overwhelming smell. A smell so luscious that I had to close my mouth otherwise I'd drool. The smell of course came from Miss Muffin's bakery.

Small flakes of snow fell on my head as I opened the bakery's door. Miss Muffin's pastries were famous across the known world and maybe even beyond. I closed the door and glanced at the marvels within the store. I ordered what I usual ate as my usual snack: coffee cake and hot chocolate. The hot chocolate did wonders to warm up my cold body. The coffee cake was so good, I could die right there, but I had an important message to deliver. So, I finished quickly paid the three bits to Miss Muffin and opened the door to leave.

The snow must have picked up into a blistering blizzard. I hurried back inside. Miss Muffin cried, "Back so soon, dear?" I laughed and shook my head. After five minutes of pumping myself for the snowstorm outside, I departed. The castle was not too far away, but I felt… dizzy. The buildings around were piled high with the white cloth of snow and the ground was quickly rising. I made the final dash into the castle and apparently collapsed. Dazed and confused I opened my eyes to Princess Luna. She decided to do the talking, "Why, hello there, Twilight Sparkle! You finally came through after your four day sleep. The blizzard is causing mayhem throughout Equestria unseen since the rise of Discord. I will alert the doctors to your current situation and they will further attend to your sickness."

She left just as I sneezed. I pulled a tissue from the counter and sneezed again. I had a mission to accomplish, but I was quite sick and the beds were so plush and the atmosphere of the room quite soothing. So I pulled out the new book by the newest mystery writer, Sal Leon, who has written 30 legendary works of mystery in six months. Everypony knows who he is and loves the works he produces. I felt rather sleepy, and rest could do me some good, and I took a light snooze.

I woke up to the butler setting the dishes for supper. I asked, "Is Princess Celestia here?" He shook he head and replied, "No, unfortunately, she won't be back for at least a few days. The Princess is trying to calm the raging blizzard." I moved the curtains from the window to my side and saw that the storm in no way let up. I could hardly see anything, in fact, with the frost coating the window like a mask. I sighed and decided to check the supper prepared. It was a simple chicken soup, but the aroma was so appetizing that I drank the soup in what felt like seconds. I pulled out a classic of Sal Leon's _The Mane Suspects_. I was soon done with the measly 600 page novel, and pulled out a scroll to draft a letter to my friends, telling them of the current situation and that I won't be back in Ponyville until the blizzard lets up and I fully recover. I called the butler and handed him the letter to deliver.

I got up and opened the huge steel door separating me from the world. It seemed I walked right into a trap. Two of the Royal Guards of Canterlot were waiting outside my door, "Excuse me miss, but we were told to keep you in the room until you recovered."

"But I have recovered!" and I sneezed. "See!?"

"I'm sorry miss, but orders are orders. Plus, why work when you can relax in beds as soft as yours?"

I sighed and trotted back in the room. I couldn't escape through the window, due to obvious reasons. Maybe I'll just wait for Princess Celestia…

The next day, I woke up to a soft magic explosion by the bedside and a message appeared. It didn't seem to have Spike's markings on it… it must have been Princess Celestia! I opened it quickly, dying to see the contents of the letter. I simply said, "_WAIT._" It was quite suspicious. "Wait for what?" I felt like asking. Unfortunately, Spike was not here to deliver a response for me, so, I sat in bed, thinking about the meaning of the letter. The blizzard was still raging with no signs of letting up. Princess Celestia has disappeared and only sent me a simply note with a vague word. Something was up, and I was going to find out what!


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight Sparkle and the Blizzard A-Brewing: Part Two

_Oh Princess, Where Art Thou?_

"Twilight!" Rainbow Dash burst into the room. It was "nice" to say to least that my friends finally came. Maybe unexpected is the right word. Personally, I would have preferred to be in the company of books rather than ponies. But, I had something even more important in mind. The snow has been piling up and has broken Equestria records for the longest snowfall. The only two colors in the sky are white and gray, because the clouds block even the night from taking its natural course. Considering the date, it has officially been a week since Princess Celestia left her ominous message, "_WAIT_", and I was concerned.

"TWILIGHT!" my friends shouted, my brain stunned for a few seconds. It appears everyone came to see me incapacitated. My flu was almost over, thanks to the specialty vegetarian chicken soup the chef prepared just for me. My mind was quite busy, but my friends came all the way here to see me…

I stuttered slightly, "Oh! Thanks for coming to see me guys…"

"The snow's been awfully dreadful," tossed in Rarity. It wasn't like her to state the obvious…

"Is something up?"

Fluttershy popped in, "The… the Princess…"

Rainbow Dash pushed her to the side and butted in"…IS GONE! VANISHED! WE CAN'T FIND HER!" shouted Rainbow Dash.

Spike had an idea, "Let's make a search party to find her!"

"Oh! A party! I loooooove parties!" declared Pinkie Pie.

I decided to put my hoof into the conversation, "No, Pinkie, a search party is where we all go out and find someone, namely Princess Celestia."

Applejack hesitated, "Where would we even look?"

"Do you need some help?" a noise from outside the room. Princess Luna walked through the open door. "I am always one step ahead of you, Twilight Sparkle," she proudly declared.

"Who are you, Franziska von Karma?" I sarcastically retorted.

"Never mind your silly references, but I found something that may help your search: video footage of the area."

"Wait, what? Do we even have that kind of technology?" I inquired.

"Equestria is slightly more advanced than its neighbors. While you have only read of these marvels, we already have them."

Rainbow Dash decided to intervene on our useless conversation, "Hey guys! We're supposed to be finding Princess Celestia, not arguing!"

Princess Luna flinched, "Fine. We must make haste."

Her horn started to glow and an image the size of a whiteboard appeared in front of us. It showed Princess Celestia walking behind her throne… but not coming out!

"We simply must go investigate what is behind that throne! The fate of all of Equestria may rely on it!" Rarity proclaimed. We all nodded our heads in affirmation.

We headed towards the throne room. Only a few guards stood in front of the empty throne, but they immediately moved to the side at their first glance of Princess Luna. Pinkie Pie must have ran (or teleported, I'm not even sure if she goes by the rules of logic) ahead and appeared. She wore a detective costume from a character I just cannot remember… I will look it up later.

"Hey guys! There's a _seeeecret_ switch over here!" Pinkie Pie announced to us.

"Good job, Pinkie!" I replied. "See if you can activate it somehow."

"Alright, Twilight! Did it!" She bounced around, pleased of her accomplishment.

The ground shook, and the chairs in the main hall fell over. The wall behind the throne sunk into the ground and a cavern was revealed. After a quick glance, I noticed we were far from finding Princess Celestia. We walked into the tunnel, and realized our quest was just beginning.


End file.
